


You're My Sunshine

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, dream - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mendengar berita kalau anaknya jatuh dalam koma tanpa sebab yang jelas, Sarek mendatanginya ke Enterprise. Kemudian dia menyadari, kalau sebenarnya Spock terperangkap didalam dasar hatinya sendiri… Family!Sarek/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek bukan punya saya. milik Opa Gene Roddenberry. ;v;

Saat mendengar kabar itu, Sarek terhenyak diam. 

 

Kapten Jim Kirk masih tetap berbicara di monitor mainframe meja kerjanya, menjelaskan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Sarek tak terlalu mendengar penjelasannya, karena dia keburu termakan duluan dengan berita kalau Spock, anaknya satu-satunya…

 

Telah jatuh koma, dan tidak sadarkan diri sejak kembali dari misi hingga sekarang. 

 

Jim, selaku Kapten dari Enterprise, kaptennya Spock, meminta Sarek untuk datang dan melihat keadaannya. Karena menurut dokter kapal mereka, Leonard McCoy, seharusnya Spock sudah sadarkan diri. badannya sudah pulih total, tapi dia tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Dia malah jatuh koma. 

 

Mereka menduga ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kondisi Spock, mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membangunkannya, tapi tetap saja Spock tidak terbangun. 

 

“Aku akan datang kesana.” Sarek mengkonfirmasi permintaan Jim. 

 

“Baiklah, Ambassador. Kapankah kau akan datang kemari?” Tanya Jim, yang terlihat sedang duduk dikursi kaptennya pada saat itu. 

 

“Sekarang. Setelah aku menyiapkan beberapa hal.” Jawab Sarek. 

 

Setelah berpamitan, dia segera bangkit dari atas kursi kerjanya dan menyuruh Aide-nya, Sural, untuk menyiapkan barang-barang. 

 

Sarek bisa mengetahui ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Spock… karena dia tak dapat merasakan getaran kehadirannya dalam benaknya. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Kedatangan Sarek di panel transporter milik Enterprise disambut oleh Jim dan Leonard yang sudah menunggunya. Tanpa basa-basi sang Ambassador Vulcan meminta kedua officer senior Enterprise itu untuk membawanya menemui Spock. 

 

Leonard yang membawanya kedalam Sickbay, dengan Jim yang mengekor dibelakang. Didalam Sickbay, Sarek dipersilahkan masuk kedalam ruangan isolasi yang terletak khusus bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Leonard. 

 

Didalam sana ada sebuah tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh Spock, dengan berbagai macam alat bantuan kesehatan disamping kiri dan kanannya. 

 

Sarek mengamati kondisi anaknya, yang terkapar dengan mata tertutup diatas tempat tidur itu. Selang bantuan pernafasan melekat di mulutnya, Jarum infus dengan cairan berwarna putih ada di tangan kanannya, dan mesin penyongkong kehidupannya berbunyi secara halus…

 

Leonard menjelaskan padanya kalau Spock sudah jadi seperti ini saat kembali dari misi yang lalu. Misi pada saat itu hanyalah menginspeksi planet baru yang memiliki dataran biru seperti es. Saat beaming kembali dari sana, Spock terjatuh dari Transporter dan pingsan. 

 

Dia tak bangun lagi setelahnya hingga sekarang, kondisi badannya padahal sehat, tak ada luka luar maupun dalam… dia seperti terjebak didalam tubuhnya sendiri. 

 

“…Aku mengerti, Dokter McCoy. Memang ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk sadarkan diri. Aku tak yakin hal apakah itu, tetapi hal itu menyebabkan aku tak dapat meraihnya didalam benakku.” Ucap Sarek, menatap dalam-dalam Spock yang berada dihadapannya. 

 

Jim dan Leonard bertukar pandang di kejauhan. Mereka bisa melihat kalau Sarek sebenarnya khawatir dengannya, meskipun katanya hubungan mereka buruk. Orang tua akan selalu menyayangi anaknya, apapun yang terjadi… 

 

Sesudah melihat keadaan Spock, Jim membawa Sarek menuju kabin yang sudah disiapkan. Sang kapten menyarankannya untuk beristirahat dan memikirkan hal apa yang harus diperbuat selanjutnya. 

 

Pintu kabin lalu tertutup. Kini hanya ada Sarek seorang didalam kabin yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu. Dia melepas jubah Vulcannya, memperlihatkan baju formal berwarna hitam dan memiliki bahan kulit yang sering ia pakai berpergian. 

 

Sarek mengingat kembali kondisi Spock. Dia belum pernah melihat anaknya selemah itu, kecuali saat dia masih kecil. Spock kecil sangatlah merana pada saat terkena sakit demam, dia begitu lemas, sampai-sampai tak mampu untuk menggerakan badannya. 

 

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Spock benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengannya. 

 

Penasaran, Sarek duduk bersimpuh tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya kedalam meditasi… 

 

Awalnya dia memang sulit untuk mencapai alam bawah sadarnya yang terletak paling dalam, setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya dia bisa menembusnya dan mencoba untuk membuka channel kembali menuju Spock…

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Hal pertama yang dia lihat saat meraih batin Spock adalah lingkungan yang terlihat seperti dikerubuti oleh kabut berwarna biru gelap. Apakah ini alam bawah sadar milik Spock? Kenapa terasa begitu… menyesakan?

 

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya, munculah sebuah kursi goyang kayu. kursi itu ditempati oleh seorang wanita muda cantik yang sedang mengendong anaknya diatas pangkuannya. 

 

Sarek mengenali dengan jelas siapakah wanita dan anak kecil itu. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Amanda dan Spock. 

 

“Tidurlah, sunshine. Ibu akan terus menemanimu sampai kau tertidur…” bisik Amanda kepada Spock, dia menempatkan anak laki-laki itu dengan nyaman didalam dekapan tangannya, mendengarnya mendengkur pelan seperti anak kucing. 

 

Sarek sedikit merasa bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat. tapi tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau sosok Amanda yang dia lihat sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang membelenggu kesadaran Spock. 

 

“Amanda.” Ucap Sarek dengan nada dingin. 

 

Wanita bumi itu menengok, lalu tersenyum saat melihatnya. 

 

“Lenkam. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Aku sedang menina bobo-kan Spock, dia akan tertidur sebentar lagi…” dia memeluk Spock, yang sekarang menempatkan kepala kecilnya diatas pundak ibunya. Merasa nyaman. 

 

“Kau bukanlah Amanda. Kau yang menyebabkan Spock tak sadarkan diri. Lepaskan dia.” Perintah Sarek. Dia merasa sedikit aneh menyahut kepada wanita yang dia cintai teramat sangat itu, namun… Amanda sudah meninggal. Yang ada disini bukanlah Amanda… tapi sesuatu yang mengambil wujudnya. 

 

Amanda terlihat sedih, “Kenapa kau terdengar kesal sekali, Sarek? Kamu bisa membangunkan Spock.” Dia mengelus-elus punggung Spock dengan lembut. 

 

Sarek mulai merasa tidak nyaman. 

 

“Kubilang lepaskan dia.” Pria Vulcan itu berjalan mendekatinya, pandangan matanya tajam, dan hanya terfokus kepada Spock yang sedang dia pegang. 

 

Amanda mendengus, dia mengerutkan alis.

 

“Uhh… A’Nirih…?” 

 

Tak disangka-sangka, Spock terbangun. Dia membersihkan matanya, dan melihat Sarek sedang berjalan menujunya. Namun dia tak bisa berjalan lebih lanjut karena ada sesuatu yang menganjalnya. 

 

“Lihat,” Amanda menurunkan Spock, membiarkan anak yang mengambil wujud saat berumur 7 tahun itu untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. “Kau membangunkannya, Lenkam. Apakah kau tak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku untuk membuatnya mengantuk?” perkataan Amanda terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. 

 

Sarek mengeram karena tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh untuk menggapai Spock. Seperti ada sebuah penghalang didepan kakinya. 

 

“A’Nirih?” Spock memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatap bingung ayahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ibunya yang sekarang dalam posisi berdiri. Kursi goyangnya menghilang kedalam bayangan hitam. 

 

“Spock. Pergi menjauh darinya sekarang juga.” Kata sang ayah. 

 

Spock memberinya wajah bingung, tapi dia tetap menuruti perintahnya dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. 

 

“Tunggu,” Namun Amanda menghentikannya. Dia menahan tangan Spock, bertekuk lutut didepannya, dan memberikannya senyuman lembut. “Kenapa kamu harus menuruti perintah ayahmu, Spock? Selama ini dia tak perduli kepadamu, jadi untuk apa kau menuruti perintahnya? Bukankah itu akan menjadi sia-sia?” ujarnya. 

 

Spock berdecak kaget mendengar perkataan Amanda. Sementara Sarek yang berada tepat dibelakangnya masih mencoba untuk menembus penghalang yang ada, untuk meraih Spock. 

 

Amanda mencengkram lengan kecil Spock, menahannya ditempat. “Kamu sayang ibumu, bukan? Kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih dari ayahmu sendiri. Sekarang turuti perintah ibu, kembalilah tidur…” 

 

“Tapi….” Spock bersuara, wajahnya terlihat tak yakin. “Ibuku sudah meninggal.” Butir air mata terbentuk di pinggir matanya. 

 

“Aww, lalu aku ini siapa, sayang?” Amanda memasang wajah sedih buatan. “Tetaplah berada disini, maka kau bisa selama-lamanya bersama denganku…” hasutnya. 

 

“Jangan dengarkan dia!” 

 

Teriakan Sarek membahana, membuat Spock menengok kebelakang, dan Amanda mengerutu kesal karena merasa terganggu olehnya. 

 

“Spock. Dia tidak nyata. Dia hanya menghasutmu untuk tertidur selama-lamanya.” Sarek sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengerakan kakinya, meskipun jaraknya masih berada jauh sekali dengan tempat Spock berada. 

 

Spock kebingungan, dia lalu di putar balik oleh Amanda untuk berhenti menatap ayahnya. 

 

“Dia itu yang jahat, Spock. Dia memaksamu untuk mengikuti jalan yang dia pilihkan untukmu tanpa tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu, dia tak pernah perduli padamu seperti aku! Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangimu hanyalah aku, aku seorang! Bukan dia!” suara Amanda mulai meninggi. 

 

Perkataan Amanda membuat tangisnya pecah. Spock menangis.

 

“Diam kau!” teriak Sarek. Dia belum pernah berteriak seperti itu, dia bahkan belum pernah merasa semarah ini… “Jangan dengarkan dia, kumohon, anakku. Apa yang dia katakan itu tak benar…” katanya, lirih. 

 

Spock terus menangis, sampai terisak-isak. “A’Nirih memang tak pernah ada untukku. kadang aku merasa, kalau baginya, aku ini tidak berharga…” suaranya terdengar sengau. 

 

Mendengar ucapannya, Amanda menyeringai. Dia tahu dia yang akan menang, dia akan mendapatkan Spock seutuhnya… 

 

“Tapi…” 

 

Spock tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. 

 

Kata ‘Tapi’-nya membuat Amanda maupun Sarek terdiam. 

 

“Dia tetaplah ayahku!” sahutnya. 

 

Mendadak Spock melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Amanda, lalu berlari menuju tempat Sarek. Amanda meneriakinya, sosoknya berubah menjadi bayangan hitam yang ingin merebut Spock kembali kesisinya. 

 

Sebelum dia dapat menyentuhnya, Spock sudah keburu memeluk Sarek. 

 

Kemudian semuanya berubah jadi putih, tanpa terkecuali…

 

Hanya terdengar suara Spock menggema, 

 

_//….Ayah….!//_

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

Sarek sadar kembali. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, badannya terasa lemas sekali, sampai-sampai ketika sadar kepalanya roboh kesamping. Dia menelan ludah dan terengah-engah, kekuatan badannya hampir terkuras seluruhnya. 

 

Terakhir kali yang dia ingat hanyalah sinar putih, sebelum berhasil meraih Spock… dan mendengar Spock memanggilnya ayah. Setelah itu dia terbangun. 

 

Tanpa menghiraukan untuk memakai jubah Vulcannya, Ambassador Sarek berjalan keluar dari kabinnya. Dia bahkan berlari saat menelusuri lorong menuju Sickbay, cuek dengan pandangan mata para crew. 

 

Sesampainya di Sickbay, dia bertemu dengan Leonard. Tapi tak mengubris panggilannya. Sarek hanya terfokus kepada Spock, dia dengan cepat memasuki ruangan anaknya dan mendekati tempat tidurnya. 

 

“Ambassador??” Leonard berada dibelakangnya, bingung melihat Sarek seperti sedang panik. 

 

Leonard menjadi semakin bingung saat melihat Sarek menekan pundak Spock, lalu melepaskan seluruh alat bantuannya. Christine yang melihat itu dari ambang pintu mau melerainya, namun Leonard merentangkan tangannya kesamping untuk menahannya. Dia mau melihat apa yang akan Sarek lakukan. 

 

Sarek menempatkan tangannya di kepala Spock dalam posisi mind meld, dan berulang-ulang kali memanggilnya. 

 

_//Spock-kam, kau dengar aku?//_

 

Tak ada jawaban, Spock masih tak sadarkan diri. 

 

_//Spock-kam, jangan pergi.//_

 

Tetap tak ada jawaban…

 

Sarek menahan nafas, rasa takut menghantuinya, dia takut kehilangan Spock…lagi. 

 

_//Bangunlah…Spock. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu juga.//_

 

Tadinya Sarek mau menyerah, pas disaat dia menarik tangannya dari kepala Spock, Spock terbangun. Vulcan muda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seperti dibangunkan secara paksa. 

 

Leonard dan Christine terkaget-kaget melihat Spock membuka matanya dan bergerak, kelegaan memenuhi hati mereka. Mereka juga menyadari kalau kedua ayah dan anak Vulcan itu membutuhkan privasi, makanya mereka pergi keluar dan menutup pintunya…

 

Spock terengah-engah mencari udara. Setelah dapat bernafas secara normal, dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang nampak mengantuk kepada Sarek… 

 

“A’Nirih…?” katanya, dengan nada bingung. 

 

Sarek berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pagar besi yang ada dipinggirannya, merasa sangat lega sekaligus bahagia melihat anaknya sadarkan diri. Tapi dia tak menunjukannya. 

 

Dengan simpel, dia hanya mengelus kepala Spock, dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya… 

 

“Selamat datang kembali, anakku.” 

 

Setitik air mata lalu jatuh dari matanya.

 

(FIN)


End file.
